We are requesting supplementary funds to finance the project through a one year extension period which is needed to bring the research to an orderly conclusion. The University of Kentucky Medical Center "Self Help Alcoholism Research Project" (S.H.A.R.P.) has been in operation since July 7, 1972. We have continued the ambitious goals of the original grant request and documented in the following continuation applications. The project encountered substantial problems initially in setting up a patient acquisition pipeline which involved the court systems of three counties. These problems were solved but at a cost in time. Thus we approach the end of our grant period (May 31, 1976) needing supplemental funds to complete data coding, analysis, and write up. We are committed to do this, but a quality job requires the funds and time we are requesting. The S.H.A.R.P. project has screened 447, accepted 262, and completely treated 116 persons with alcohol problems. The one-year follow up will be completed in June of 1976. The year following is needed for coding and key punching (both in process) checking the data package, doing extensive computer analysis, and reporting the results.